Sirius's Elbow
by Kcmfanfic
Summary: Sirius is a man of many talents, including licking his elbow. Too bad that talent can get him, Remus and Saph into some pretty strange situations. Well, strange for Remus, that is. Co-Writen with CrazyInsaneHyperPerson One-Shot


_Title: Sirius's Elbow_

_Rating: K_

_ Genre: Humor_

_Summary: Sirius is a man of many talents, including licking his elbow. Too bad that talent can get him, Remus and Saph into some pretty strange situations. Well, strange for Remus, that is. Co-Writen with CrazyInsaneHyperPerson [One-Shot_

_For those who have slightly sick minds.  
_

---

Sirius came bounding into the common room only to see Lily, Saph and Char doing their homework. Well, Lily was and Char was trying, but Saph was just goofing off, like normal.

"Guess what," Sirius said excitedly, his eyes wide with amazement.

Lily couldn't help but glare at Sirius. She had a hard enough time trying to make Saph do her homework with out any outside distractions.

"I'm a freak of nature 'cause-"

Char interrupted with a sarcastic mumble, "I would have never guessed..."

Sirius shot her a quick glare before he continued. "I can lick my elbow!" He was bouncing off the tips of his toes with the pride of being able to do something that most people couldn't.

"Guess what Sirius," Saph said with an odd serious expression on her face. "I can lick your elbow too."

Sirius cocked his head to the side as he looked at Saph. "Kinky." he commented, "But I don't think Remus would like to here you saying that." he scolded

---

Sirius bound into the boys dorm, bouncing slightly. He looked around and quickly spotted Remus on his bed. Grinning he ran over and started to jump up and down on his friend's bed. "Hey Moony! Guess what Saph just told me!" he exclaimed.

Remus reluctantly looked up from his book. "What did she tell you? And stop jumping on my bed." he said.

Sirius ignored the last part and shook his head, "You have to guess first!"

Remus sighed, "She told you you're an idiot?" he guessed half-heartedly.

Sirius shook his head, "Nope!" he said grinning. "Give up?" he asked.

"Yes." Remus said, just wanting to get it over with so he could get back to his book.

"She said that she wants to lick my elbow! If you know what I mean." Sirius exclaimed with a wink. Okay so Saph hadn't technically said that, but whatever.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "She what?" he asked, not sure if Sirius was messing with him.

"She wants to _lick my elbow_." Sirius said slowly as if talking to a small child. He stopped bouncing and sat next to Remus, nodding. "Sorry mate."

---

Remus stumbled into the common room, later that day. He had spent the day avoiding Saph, hurt by what had happened earlier, or so he heard.

"Remus!" He turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Saph. "What's going on? You've been avoiding me all day!" A small frown graced her delicate features.

Remus's eyes widened momentarily. So he had been caught. "Ehh... No... No I haven't..."

Char, who was lounging by the fire, retorted, "Yes, you have, Remus. We all know it." She knew it had been hurting Saph, who thought she had done something wrong. She hated seeing her friends hurt.

"I-I..." Remus trailed off, biting his lip. He fell back into the couch and looked around at Char and Lily (who was also in the common room at the time) and said, "Can I talk to Saph alone?"

Saph's frown deepened at that. Was it really that serious? "Anything you say can be said in front of them."

Remus sighed in frustration as she seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the couch. "Sirius said... he said..." Remus's face turned slightly red. "He said you wanted to..." Remus's voice then dropped in volume but raised in pitch. "That you wanted to_ lick his elbow_..."

This, of course, set the three girls off in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Remus looked around in confusion. How was this funny?

"Remus," Saph said between her wild giggles, "Since when do you believe anything Sirus says...?"

Remus blinked as he looked between the three of them in confusion. At once, realization dawned upon his face. "Oh."

Lily, Char and Saph calmed down slightly. "It's okay, Remus." Char pat him daintily on the head.

At that very moment, the portrait opened and James Potter walked through the door. He took in Remus's ruby red face and the girls wide, mischievous grins and asked, "What's so funny?"

This, of course, set the girls off once more.

_And that is the end, my friends! Reviews are lovely and they encourage more stories!_


End file.
